Anecdota Interesante
by Lallen
Summary: La reina Amalberga queria invadir un pais... y el se lo impidio.


**Una anécdota curiosa**

_**Drabble**_

**¿Por qué le puse así a este fic?**

**Lo hice por puro ocio. **

**Pero bueno… disclaimer:**

**Ludwig Kakumei (EL MEJOR MANGA DEL MUNd… ehm… olvídenlo) le pertenece a Kaori Yuki. No a mí, si me perteneciera, tal vez sería más largo, Amalberga tendría mas papel (y asesinaría a su marido y estaría embarazada de dios-sabrá-quién), Erike estaría viva (y embarazada de Ludwig), Dorothea… eh… no sé qué pasaría con ella (pero estaría embarazada de Ludwig) (hey… ese es un buen triangulo amoroso) Ludwig… Ludwig se quedaría así como es, salpicaría todo de WilhelmxLisette (y tendrían hijos), luego Caperucita vendría a asesinarme, el manga no tendría sentido y toda la humanidad se traumaría. Por lo tanto, que bueno que Ludwig Kakumei no me pertenece.**

_**(Pero el rincón de Ludwig Kakumei en español en fanfics sí, por lo que veo.)**_

**Y comienza el drabble:**

……………

………………

La valiente reina observó el horizonte temerariamente. Una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios. Perfecto día para una gran batalla, justo como a ella le gustaban.

Era hora de invadir un nuevo reino, expandir su territorio, reafirmar el creciente miedo que comenzaba a surgir entre todas las naciones que habían alguna vez oído hablar de la reina de la masacre. Geniaaaaal…

Ah, y acabar con esos idiotas que le caían mal con esos sombreros feos.

-¡Soldados!- exclamó, hacia su armada. –¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LUCHAR HASTA LA MUERTE SI ES NECESARIO?-

-¡¡SIII!!- exclamaron todos.

-Entonces, a la carg…- y entonces, dejó caer su espada, se cubrió la boca con una mano y fue corriendo hacia unos arbustos cercanos para vomitar.

WTF? Pensaron todos los soldados al unísono.

Ay que nauseas… la reina, al regresar, se tambaleaba de forma inusual, con una expresión asqueada.

Varias de sus sirvientas corrieron hacia ella, interrogantes.

-¿Su… su majestad se siente bien?-

La reina las miró aturdida. –Sí… eso creo… solo que… no, no me siento bien.-

-Pero… hoy en el día de la gran batalla.-

-Pues vamos a p…- y sintió una oleada de nauseas tales que inmediatamente cambió de opinión. –Cancelen todo, quiero regresar a casa.-

Unos minutos después la reina ya iba en su carruaje, observando el paisaje mientras la conducían a casa. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, así que sus teorías interiores parecían cada vez mas acertadas.

Al llegar al castillo, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sin saludar siquiera a su (estúpido y chafa) esposo (Bah, nadie lo quiere). Solo se quedó frente a su espejo, mirándose de perfil.

Y no fue mucha su sorpresa al ver un bulto casi invisible en su barriga.

Pasó los dedos por él, con delicadeza.

No era muy notorio, pero podía sentirlo a la perfección si se concentraba.

-Mmmmmh… por lo visto, lo de la invasión tendrá que esperar.- reflexionó en voz alta, con una sonrisa.

Se sentó sobre su cama, sintiéndose un poco cansada de pronto. Y cerró los ojos. Bueno… el heredero algún día tendría que llegar. De hecho, ya eran varios años de la insistencia de sus consejeros, familiares y etc etc.

"Un heredero porque blablabla…"

"Por si a tu marido le pasa algo no vaya a ser… blablabla"

"Si necesitas consejos de cómo quedar embarazada deberías consultar a fulano de tal que blablabla"

Aunque no estaba entre sus planes (sus planes mas bien se concentraban en destruir al reino vecino porque todos ahí le caían mal gracias a esos estúpidos sombreros folclóricos), saberse embarazada le causaba una felicidad inmensa.

A ver que tan buena madre sería. No iba a dejar a ese ser indefenso en manos de ese… de esa cosa que era su marido. Hizo una mueca de asco.

Eso sí, era obvio que no era de su marido. Alguno de sus amantes por ahí… tal vez el sirviente que recién había despedido su marido, o ese guapo rey de aquel reino lejano… o ese apuesto conde de ojos verdes…

Bah, pero ¿Acaso a alguien del reino le importaba? No. De todos modos, ese rey imbécil y estúpido que por desgracia era su esposo no era muy querido por el reino. Quiero decir que en realidad todos lo odiaban. Claro, no públicamente por temor a problemas con los soldados… que también lo odiaban pero a ellos les pagaba.

Cómo maldecía el %%% día en que la comprometieron con ese idiota. Estúpido matrimonio (mal) arreglado de la re mil… bueno, no debía pensar en eso. Mejor concentrarse en el presente, es decir en que debería tomar unas vacaciones hasta que el pequeño naciera.

Ojalá y fuera varón, o si no todos comenzarían a presionar el doble y ella se había puesto como meta tener un solo hijo. De todos modos pasaba el 80% de su tiempo en las batallas. ¿De dónde sacar tiempo para tener dos bebés?

Aunque eso sí, una princesa tampoco era tan mala idea… Ah… ¿Y si fueran mellizos? ¿Un niño y una niña? Eso sería cómodo.

Se imaginó riendo la cara que pondría Babette con dicha noticia.

Genial, un perfecto pretexto para descansar un buen rato. Pero… oh, rayos, esos tarados del reino vecino le caían realmente mal. Junto con sus horribles sombreros tradicionales. ¿No pudo esperar unos días más el pequeño para comenzar a manifestarse?

Rayos.

Y así, nuestro heroico príncipe… pues… ¡Ni siquiera había nacido por dios! Pero salvó al reino de Cuchurriflan de ser demolido por la destrucción.

FIN

(Llega alguien con una hoja de papel y me la da)

Eh… esto… eh… bueno, acaban de informarme acá con el método… eh… digital, que el reino fue destruido nueve meses después de este one-shot.

Ardiendo en llamas. Bueno… traté de poner una moraleja pero… pues… en Ludwig Kakumei eso es imposible.

Porque ellos le caían REALMENTE mal a la valiente y cruel Amalberga. Ellos y sus sombreros espantosos que usaban todos los días como traje típico, tradicional y folclórico.

**Fin Del One-shot.**

_**Se nota que lo hice por puro ocio**_

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: ¡Argh! ¡Por dios necesito que alguien además de yo y la única lectora de este fic conozca este manga y le guste! Shadi se quedó no sé en que parte y se perdió toda la diversión no es justo… ¿Soy la única a la que le gusto tanto este manga? ¿Por qué?**


End file.
